Fed up
by slashblack89
Summary: tired of being treated like crap, the Eds get fed up and decide to do whatever it takes to get respect. Warning: Story contains sex and profanity. please do not read if you are offended by sex. open minded readers only. you been warned. please enjoy


For the record: I do not own Ed Edd and eddy. It was created by and is owned Danny antonucci. This is just a story I made up. I wanted to make an Ed Edd and eddy fan fic for the longest. It has profanity and sex in it. If you are offended by sex or profanity then don't read. You've been warned so don't read it and bitch about it later on. If you are open minded and don't mind a little sex or profanity then please continue to read. But if you are one of those hating ass stuck up a butt assholes then please don't read. Other than that please enjoy

**Fed Up**

Today wasn't a good day for eddy. It was hot, boring and he couldn't think of a scam. Ed, Edd and eddy were at Ed's house watching TV.

"This is bullshit" Eddy screamed "there's nothing to do"

"Settle down" Edd said "I'm sure we'll think of something to do"

"Buttered toast" Ed said.

Sarah was in her room playing with Jimmy. She heard her brother and his friends talking loud. She and Jimmy stormed into the room.

"Will you guys SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Sarah yelled.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SARAH" Eddy yelled

Sarah began to growl.

"Don't talk to Sarah like that" Jimmy said

"Shut up faggot" Eddy said "if I wanna talk to that bitch like that I will"

Sarah began to get angry.

"No Eddy" Ed said "Sarah will tell on me if we anger her"

"Fuck her" Eddy said.

Ed, Edd, Jimmy and Sarah all gasped. Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She ran off crying.

"Eddy you went too far" Edd said.

"Who gives a fuck?" Eddy said "I'm tired of everyone treating us like garbage."

"They take us out to trash cans every night?" Ed asked.

"No idiot they treat us bad" Eddy answered.

"Eddy feels as if we should be treated equally among the other children of the cul de sac" Double d said "I for one agree"

"I want fish sticks" Ed said.

Later on the boys was outside walking around the neighborhood. They ran into Kevin who was riding his bike. He screeched to a stop and looked at the Eds.

"Well if it isn't Dork Double Dork and Dorky" Kevin said.

Kevin then took off on his bike. He turned a few corners and continued riding until somebody swung a metal fold up chair at him and knocked him off of his bike. Kevin's nose was bleeding. He looked up and seen the Ed's standing over him. Eddy was angry.

"You wanna run that dork shit by me again motherfucker?" Eddy asked.

Kevin tried to get up but the Eds began kicking him and stomping him to the floor. Eddy grabbed Kevin by his shirt and slammed him to a fence.

"What's our name bitch?" Eddy asked.

"E-eddy" Kevin answered "Ed Edd and Eddy".

"I think he gets the point" Edd said "perhaps we should leave him alone."

"Spiders have big butts" Ed said.

"Listen asshole" Eddy told Kevin "it's going to be a new ball game around here. You motherfuckers are going to respect us and if I hear you call us dorks one more time I'm gonna crack your fucking head open you got it?"

"Y-yeah man" Kevin said "I'm sorry"

"Good" Eddy said. Tossing Kevin Down.

The 3 boys walked away. Kevin sat there coughing. Rolf saw what had happened and helped Kevin up.

"I wonder what got into lunk headed Ed boys" Rolf stated

"I don't know" Kevin said "but they mean business"

Ed Edd and Eddy walked to the park with lots of long wood boards. Johnny was playing nearby with plank. The Eds began to build using the boards. There was sawing and hammering noises. Johnny seen what they were doing and ran over to stop them.

"Stop" Johnny shouted "those are plank's cousins"

"Johnny I don't think these specific boards are related to Plank" Edd said

"Build build build" Ed said as he used a saw to cut some boards.

Johnny got mad and tried to attack Ed but Eddy punched Johnny in the face. Johnny fell down.

"Look dipshit" Eddy demanded "if nobody has ever told you then let me be the first. YOUR FUCKING WOOD PLANK IS NOT REAL. You're just a crazy ass delusional kid"

"You're lying" Johnny said "Plank is real"

"Whatever idiot" Eddy said as he got back to work

"Eddy if Johnny believes Plank is real then who are we to shatter the vision his imagination has granted him. Plank is his imagination friend"

"Most people have imaginary friends" Eddy said "BUT NOBODY TALKS TO A FUCKING PIECE OF WOOD."

Johnny put his ear to Plank.

"What did you say Plank?" Johnny asked "we should leave?...ok"

Johnny ran off with Plank

"Yeah the fuck out of here you pussy ass pansy" Eddy yelled. He then got back to work.

Nazz and Kevin were walking through the park to talk to the Eds. Nazz was angry and Kevin was a little worried and scared.

"Nazz I don't want you to tell them anything" Kevin said "the Ed's had a good reason to do what they did. I can be a jerk sometimes."

"I don't give a shit" Nazz snapped "they had no reason to beat you up and give you a black eye"

Nazz and Kevin approached the Eds.

"Who do you jerks think you are?" Nazz asked.

"What would you be speaking of?" Edd asked

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about" Nazz snapped back "you guys beat Kevin up for no reason."

"We kicked his ass because he disrespected us" Eddy said.

Eddy looked at Kevin. Kevin was looking at the ground. He didn't wanna argue with anybody.

"I can't believe you kev" Eddy said with a smirk "you're brought a bitch to fight your battle."

Nazz's eyes shot wide open.

"Who are you calling bitch?" she asked.

"I'm calling you bitch BITCH" Eddy answered "you know I used to like you until I found out what a fake bitch you were. One minute you're cool with us then you're siding up with Kevin or hurting one of us? You're the fakest, dumbest dike dressing Bitch in the cul de sac and I fucking hate you."

"Bitch rich snitch" Ed said and laughed.

Nazz was pissed. She slapped Eddy across the face. Edd, Kevin and Ed were shocked. Eddy rubbed his cheek.

"That was a pretty damn good hit" Eddy said "how's mine?"

Eddy punched Nazz in the mouth. Nazz fell back and stumbled. He ran and slapped her in the face. Nazz fell on her ass.

"You listen to me bitch" Eddy said "I'm going to tell you what I told Kevin. It's going to be a new ballgame around here. All you motherfuckers are going to start respecting us Eds do you fucking get it?"

Nazz sat there silent and angry. She said nothing.

"I SAID DO YOU FUCKING GET IT?" Eddy asked again.

"Yes Eddy I get it" Nazz answered sternly.

"Good" Eddy said "you can leave now."

Kevin and Nazz walked off. The Eds continued to fix on their project. It didn't take long for the kanker sisters to roll on onto the scene. The Eds were in trouble now. They ran over to the Ed's.

"Hey boys" Lee greeted.

"We should kiss and hook up" Marie said.

"Yeah" May added.

Normally Eddy and the boys would've been terrified but they were still on their "I don't give a fuck" Phase

"What do you silly monkey bitches want?" Eddy asked "can't you see that we're busy?"

May began crying. Marie comforted her and Lee got angry.

"What the fuck is your Gotdamn problem?" Lee asked "did you fall and hit your fucking head?"

"Nope" Eddy responded "but I'm going to make you do just that if you don't get the fuck out of here and take your circus sisters with you."

Lee got even angrier.

"That's it buddy" Lee said "it' time to get violent."

"Ok" Eddy said "we'll beat you at your trailer in an hour." Eddy said

"We'll be waiting" Lee said "come on girls"

The kanker sisters walked off. Eddy smiled. Edd was confused. He didn't know what Eddy had in mind.

"Uh Eddy what are we going to do to the Kanker sisters?" Edd asked.

"We're going to do exactly what the fuck those bitches wanna do to us" Eddy said "Rock their fucking worlds."

Edd was a little skeptical about the idea but he went along with it anyway.

"Chocolate and anchovies" Ed said

"Shut up Ed" Eddy said.

An hour had passed and the Kanker sisters were in their trailer. They heard a knock at their door and rushed outside to see 3 naked Eds. There were blankets laid up outside

"What the fuck is going on here?" Lee asked

"I thought we were getting beat?" Marie said.

"We are here to beat you girls" Edd said

"Yeah" Eddy said "beat you with our dicks"

The Kanker sisters grew happy. They threw their own clothes off and ran to the boys. Lee got on her knees and began sucking Eddy's dick. Marie jacked Edd's dick off. May and Ed instantly started fucking. They were sitting upright and kissing. Ed had his dick in her.

"That's right bitch" Eddy said "you suck this dick. It's what you always wanted"

Lee smiled and sucked harder. Eddy rubber her red hair, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Marie and Edd were having a good time. She licked all around Edd's dick and balls. He enjoyed letting Marie lick his dick. It felt wonderful. Marie would stick edd's entire dick in her mouth and suck really hard at the bottom on up and pop the tip out of her mouth.

"This is amazing" Edd said

"You like that don't you?" Marie asked "Nasty boy"

Eddy began fucking lee. He had her in doggy style and has his hands around her waist. He felt her big jiggly butt smacking against him as he fucked her.

"Now we're talking" Eddy said.

Eddy stuck his blue tongue out as he fucked Lee. Meanwhile may was riding Ed.

"Giddy up horsie" Ed said.

"Oh Ed I love you." May said

Ed seen May's breast as she rode him. They jiggled and wiggled.

"Hello eyeballs" Ed said as he poked May's tits.

May grew irritated. She snapped at Ed.

"A woman's breast are delicate." May said "be gentle mister".

"Ok" Ed said "I'm gentle mister"

Edd and Marie began fucking on the floor. Marie was lying on her back. Edd was holding himself over her and fucking her brains out.

"That's right" Marie said "stick it all the way in. don't you dare hold back"

Edd smiled at Marie and kissed her lips. The two licked tongues as they humped.

"You wanted this for a long time" Edd said.

"Yes I did" Marie retorted

"I know you did" Edd retorted

Edd fucked Marie faster and faster. She screamed.

"I want something special Eddy" lee said.

"Coming right up" Eddy said as he pulled his dick out of Marie's pussy. He eased it into her butt.

"Holy fuck" Lee said as Eddy eased his dick into her. He pushed and pushed until his dick was all the way in Lee's ass. Ed meanwhile was kissing May as he fucked her. He kissed her eyes and chin and neck. May didn't understand why Ed kissed her in such odd places but she kissed back the best way she could.

Eddy began fucking Lee harder and harder.

"Fuck this ass Eddy" Lee said

"You going to be a good girl" Eddy asked as he fucked her.

"Yes I promise." Lee said "we won't be mean to you Ed's anymore"

"We'll be good girls" Marie said.

"Yeah what they said" May said

Soon after a while the boys pulled and shot hot cum all over the girls. The girls rubbed into their skin and kissed each other.

"You bitches better be good" Eddy said "shit is going to get ugly if we gotta come back"

"Yes Eddy" The girls said

The boys got their clothes on and left.

"What nice men" Marie said

"Sexy too" Lee said

"Shower time" May said.

The 3 girls went to the shower. They got in and began cleaning each other off. They were wet, soapy and shiny

"Wash my back "Lee said to Marie

Marie grabbed the lufa. She scrubbed Lee's back and butt. She reached under and stuck her finger into lee's pussy. Lee turned around and kissed Marie. The 2 kissed and touched each other. May felt left out. She looked at her sisters making out. Marie grabbed May and kissed her. May was a bit hesitant at first but then she went along with it. The 3 sisters fucked around in the shower. Marie and Lee were rubbing their snatches together while May took turns sitting on each of their faces.

"You taste so good May" Marie said as she rubbed and licked

"This is awesome" May said "it feels so fucking good"

May drooled in pleasure. The girls continued to rub and fondle each other. Soon they released their juices and climaxed in the shower.

"Oh yes fucking yes yes yes" Marie screamed during her climax

"Ahhhhh fuck" Lee said

"Fucking awesome girls" May said.

The girls continued their shower. Meanwhile. The Eds were on their way back to the cul-de-sac.

"That was awesome" Eddy said

"Quite intriguing" Edd stated

"Eggs and waffles" Ed said.

Eddy looked at Ed

"I wonder about you sometimes Ed" Eddy said.

It was getting late and the boys decided to go home. Soon it was night. Eddy was in his bed sleeping. He heard someone tapping on his window. Eddy got out of bed in his boxers and wife beater shirt and went to investigate. He pulled his blinds up and was shocked to see Nazz. She signaled him to open his window. Eddy opened his window. Nazz stood there.

"I thought about what you said today Eddy" Nazz said "can I come in and talk?"

"Sure" Eddy said.

Eddy walked over to his door and opened it. Nazz came in. Eddy laid on his bed. Nazz came and sat next on his bed.

"Look Eddy I'm sorry for how I treat you guys" She said "you were right. I can be kind of fickle"

"Yeah you can" Eddy said "cut to the point Nazz. I'm tired as hell"

Nazz leaned and kissed Eddy on the lips. Eddy was shocked but he returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Nazz. The kiss was enough to wake him up. Nazz broke her kiss to speak.

"I can't apologize in words how sorry I am so I guess I'll have to show it." Nazz said as she smiled.

Nazz pulled her shirt, pants and Shoes off. She had a white bra and G-string on

"Dresses like a dude but hot as a chick" Eddy said "this is going to be good."

"Oh you silly boy" Nazz said.

Nazz reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Her bra fell to the floor revealing a sweet pair of titties. Eddy smiled. Nazz winked at him and hooked her thumb in the waistline of her g string. She then slowly pulled it down to reveal a nice shaven snatch. She climbed into bed with Eddy. Eddy couldn't believe this was happening.

"You ready for this?" Nazz asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Eddy answered.

"Ok" Nazz said "but please don't tell Kevin anything. He'll get jealous.

"I won't" Eddy said "I promise"

Nazz smiled and leaned to kiss Eddy. Eddy kissed back. Eddy kissed Nazz's neck and chest. Nazz began to breathe hard. Eddy started to lick Nazz's Breast. He sucked on her nipples. Nazz loved it. She smiled and rubbed Eddy's head.

Edd continued to suck Nazz's titties. He moved lower and began to lick in and around her legs. Nazz knew what Eddy was trying to do and she opened her legs. Eddy had to shift his whole body around to get at Nazz's snatch. He was in a 69 position and started licking Nazz's snatch. Nazz began to breathe really hard. Eddy licked as quickly as he can. Nazz grabbed Eddy's hard dick and began to suck on it. Eddy felt his dick getting sucked on. It inspired him to lick Nazz deeper, which he did. Eddy dove his tongue into her.

"Oh…..FUCK EDDY!" Nazz said as she pulled his dick out of her mouth, Eddy smiled and continued to lick her. Eddy then began to tease Nazz by nibbling on her clit. Nazz jumped. She had enough.

"Fuck me Eddy." She said "please fuck me baby"

Eddy smiled. Nazz lied down and opened her legs. Eddy held himself above her and stuck his dick into her vagina.

"Oh yes" Nazz said as she felt his dick enter her. She kissed Eddy as he began to fuck her.

Nazz nibbled Eddy's ear. He kissed her neck as he continued to fuck her.

"Harder Eddy" Nazz said

Eddy began to fuck Nazz harder. The bed began to shake and creak.

"Oh yes" Nazz said "fuck my Pussy baby"

Nazz kissed Eddy harder. She sucked on his bottom lip. Eddy kissed back.

"I'm so sorry Eddy" Nazz said "I'm sorry for big mean"

"It's ok Nazz" Eddy said.

He humped even faster. Nazz stopped talking and gasped. She breathed harder and quickly. Eddy began to slam his dick into her.

"OH….FUCK" Nazz said as she felt the first slam into her pussy. She closed her eyes hard and gripped the side of the bed.

"I'm Going to CUM" Nazz said with an uneven tone. She then arched her back and released her juices.

Eddy began to fuck her faster and faster. Nazz felt the cum rising to his dick tip.

"Cum in my mouth Eddy" Nazz said "I'll swallow all of it."

Eddy continued to fuck Nazz.

"All of it you say?" He coyly asked.

"Every fucking drop baby" Nazz said "let me taste it baby please"

"Coming up" Eddy said as he continued to fuck Nazz. He pulled out and crawled quickly to the side of her face. Nazz stuck his dick tip into her mouth. She beat all of Eddy's cum into her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Eddy said with relief as his balls emptied.

After all the cum emptied out of his Balls Nazz sucked the cum off of his tip and showed Eddy her mouth full of his cum. She closed her mouth and swallowed it and opened her mouth to reveal an empty mouth. Eddy smiled. The 2 lied up with each other for a while until Nazz got up and got dressed. She then kissed Eddy.

"Bye Eddy" she said.

"See ya toots" Eddy said.

Eddy slept like a baby that night. The next morning ad Edd house Edd woke up early. Ate breakfast, showered, and put nice clean clothes on. He then heard a knock at his door.

"I wonder who that could be" he said as he walked to answer the door. Shockingly it was Sarah. She was calm. She wasn't the yelling bitch that she normally is

"Uh Sara what are you doing here?" Edd asked.

"I came to play silly Double d" Sarah said in a giggly tone "wanna go play in the woods"

Edd had a lot of things on his mind. He thought it was weird that Sarah was alone and wanted to play with him but ever since yesterday he's gotten a bit bolder and wanted to see where this led to so he accepted the invitation.

"Ok" Edd said "let's go"

The 2 walked to the woods where a blanket was spreaded out. Sarah ran and sat on it. She patted the space next to her.

"What are you waiting for double d?" she asked "aren't you going to come sit next to me?"

Edd sat next to Sarah. He began to get a little nervous and asked a question to ease his mind.

"Where is Jimmy?" Edd asked "isn't he always with you?"

"I told him to stay home" Sarah said "this is our day for fun"

Edd grew a little nervous. He turned away from Sarah to think. After 30 seconds he turned back to Sarah but this time she had her shirt off. Edd was shocked. He began sweating.

"S-s-Sarah what are you doing" Edd asked

"I realized what a bitch I was to you and your friends" Sarah said "and i been liking you for a while so I'd figure we'd have fun"

"But there are other ways to enjoy pleasurable activity" Edd said "I can't have intercourse with you. I mean you're my friend's sister for crying out loud."

Sister began to get tears in her eyes.

"I'm ugly" Sarah said "I knew I was ugly. No boy wants me"

"That's not true" Edd said "you're a very beautiful individual"

"Why won't you have sex with me then?" Sarah asked.

Edd thought about it.

"You really want me to fuck you?" Edd asked

"Yes yes" Sarah answered.

"Ok" Edd said.

He and Sarah began pulling clothes off. As soon as Sarah seen Edd's dick she grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as she sucked on his dick.

"Oh my" Edd said happily.

Edd pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He watched as Sarah sucked his dick. Every now and then he would grab his dick and Sarah would pull her tongue out her mouth and Edd would slap his tongue against her tongue a few times before letting Sara suck it again.

"You ready to get this started" Edd asked

Sarah smiled and pulled his dick out of her mouth. A trail of spittle dropped from her mouth and Edd's dick. She turned around and got face down ass up. Edd bent down behind her and stuck his dick into Sarah's pussy.

"Ahhhh" Sarah moaned

Edd began humping. Sarah moaned. Edd began to hump faster. Sarah's ass cheeks smacked against Edd's thighs as he fucked her.

"You got a nice ass" Edd said "has anyone ever informed you of that"

"Nobody but you" Sarah said.

Edd got tired of getting low so he got on his knees and continued to fuck Sarah. He grabbed her shiny ass cheeks as he fucked her.

"Jimmy must love fucking you" Edd said "it feels so fucking good."

"Jimmy never fucked me" Sarah retorted.

Sarah's pussy clung tightly around Edd's dick. He began slamming his dick harder into her. She blushed and moaned.

"This is the best fucking Pussy I ever had" Edd claimed "do you use vinegar?

"All good girls must keep their selves clean" Sarah said.

Soon the 2 changed positions. Edd was on the bottom. He held his dick up.

"Here I come" Sarah said as she squatted don onto Edd's dick.

Edd watched as Sara stuck his dick into her Vagina and began bouncing on his dick. He closed his eyes in pleasure.

"You enjoying it double d?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I am." Edd said "it feels so fucking good. So warm and tight"

Sarah closed her eyes in pleasure. She grinded her pussy on Edd.

"Lying out in the middle of the woods and feeling tight pussy around my dick is the best" Edd said.

Sarah bounced faster. Her titties wiggled wobbled. Edd rubbed on her nipples. He stuck his fingers in Sarah's mouth. Sarah moaned and sucked his finger. Edd grabbed her waist and began to fuck her hard on his dick. He began going really fast and crazy in it. Sarah screamed.

"Oh shit I'm going to cum." She said as Edd fucked her "yes yes yes yes yes"

Sarah gasped and blushed as she came hard on Edd's cock. Edd wasn't done with her. He still had a bit left in him. Sarah stood up and sat next to Edd. She flipped backwards and held her ass in place using her arms. Edd got over her and bent his dick down. He stuck his dick into Sarah and began to fuck her.

"Ah yeah" Sarah said "Harder"

Edd slammed his dick into Sarah as hard as he could from that position. He soon felt cum rushing to his dick tip. He kept fucking Sarah. The sound of the great outdoors, Sarah moaning, and the sound of his dick clicking and snapping in Sara's tight pussy was all he heard before pulling his dick out and Cumming all over Sarah's chest. Sarah smiled and kissed Edd's dick tip.

"So much fun" She said

"Yeah I had fun" Edd said

Sarah sucked Edd's sensitive dick tip. He jumped. The 2 smiled at each other. Later on that day Eddy and Edd was hanging out on Eddy's porch. They were both in a good mood.

"Where is Ed?" Eddy asked

"Sarah said he was in his room fucking chickens" Edd answered.

"Fucking moron" Eddy said.

Eddy and Edd decided to walk down the street of the neighborhood. They saw Kevin who was playing with a football. He kicked the ball. The ball landed by Eddy. Eddy looked at Edd and he picked up the ball. Kevin looked at Eddy. Eddy threw the ball back. Kevin caught it. Eddy stood by and held his hands out. Kevin looked at Eddy. He tossed the ball back at Eddy. Eddy caught it.

"Good catch man" Kevin said happily

"Thanks Kev" Eddy said.

The 2 played continued to play catch with each other for 30 minutes straight. Edd watched them then they took a break.

"Man you're awesome" Kevin said "good game."

"Thanks Kev" Eddy said.

"I'm really sorry for calling you guys dorks." Kevin said "you guys are amazing"

"Thanks" Eddy said "we're sorry for being jerks. We just got tired of everyone treating us bad"

"Well that won't happen anymore" Kevin said "you guys kick major ass"

"Much obliged Kevin" Edd said.

"Lemonade at my place?" Kevin asked

"Yes" Eddy and Edd replied.

The 3 walked to Kevin's house. On the way they were greeted by Johnny, Rolf, and Jimmy. They all apologized for being mean to the eds. the boys also encountered Sarah and Nazz. Sarah winked at Edd. Nazz blew Eddy a kiss behind Kevin's back to which he caught it and playfully placed it on his cheek. They continued walking until they made it to Kevin's house where they enjoyed ice cold Lemonade.

Meanwhile Ed was at his house. He had one of Rolf's chickens on his bed. Ed locked his door, pulled his clothes off and got naked.

"I told you motherfuckers I love Chickens" Ed said

He looked at the chicken, cut the light off, and got busy.

**THE END**


End file.
